


Take Your Fill

by carpemermaid



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftercare, Alien Biology, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathing/Washing, Biting, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Captivity, Coming Untouched, Consensual Sex, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Implied Consent, Kink Meme, Knotting, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Marathon Sex, Mildly Dubious Consent, One Shot, Overstimulation, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Scenting, Size Kink, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 03:02:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10822389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carpemermaid/pseuds/carpemermaid
Summary: “It’s too big, please, I can’t take it—”“You can, and you will.”He could, and he did.





	Take Your Fill

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted from the [Voltron Kink Meme](http://voltron-kink.dreamwidth.org/1161.html?thread=445577).
> 
> I tagged dubcon just in case, despite this being consensual. The prompt specifically asked for the opening dialogue, so it can come across as dubcon when it is actually consensual sex.
> 
> Thanks a bunch to [varevare](http://archiveofourown.org/users/varebanos/pseuds/varevare) and [galaxiebot](http://galaxiebot.tumblr.com/) for beta reading and helping me polish this up!!

“It’s too big, please, I can’t take it—”

“You can, and you will,” Lotor commanded in a silky voice, his breath hot against Lance’s ear.

Lance squirmed against the hold Lotor had on him, his fingers grasping at the dark bedsheets. He was on his hands and knees with Lotor kneeling behind him. Lotor had one hand wrapped around Lance’s wrist, holding it slightly behind and away from his body while he rocked his thick cock another inch deeper into Lance’s hole. His other hand was loosely wrapped around Lance’s neck, not enough to restrict his airway, but enough to be domineering if Lance tried to wriggle away. His sharp Galra claws traced against his soft skin, daring him to move in a way that would end up with him getting scratched. He didn’t need to exert his strength over Lance, holding him was easy for Lotor, he barely broke a sweat or grew tired no matter how much Lance struggled.

The bed chamber was dimly lit, like every Galra ship Lance had encountered. He could just make out the sheer fabric hangings that draped from high above the bed and shrouded them. Lotor’s room was the only one on the whole ship that had such luxuries.

Lance groaned and tilted his head back when the naturally slick head of Lotor’s cock slid past his over-sensitive prostate again as he sank deeper into Lance’s body. Lance could feel the heated throb of Lotor’s dick deep inside as his body was filled to the brim.

“How much more?” Lance asked on a breathless wheeze.

“Almost, pet,” Lotor promised in a low purr. “You take it so well.”

Lance keened and shifted his hips to press back against Lotor’s, feeling the unnatural shape of his cock filling his ass even further in slow increments. He was thankful that Lotor always took his time and allowed Lance’s body to stretch naturally to accommodate his dick.

“Let me hear you,” Lotor crooned in a deep rumble that Lance could feel vibrating through his chest.

Lotor was an almost uncomfortable heat pressed along Lance’s bare back, the odd sensation of Lotor’s fur making his skin twitch. Lotor’s body ran hotter than he was used to. He was taller than Lance, and could easily curl around his body when he kneeled behind him.

He tilted his head and dragged his lips over Lance’s jaw, trailing wet kisses with a scratchy, forked tongue. His long hair cascaded over Lance’s shoulder and brushed past one of his nipples. Lotor pulled out slightly and thrust his dick in deep, making Lance choke out a moan as his prostate was lit up by overwhelming sensation again.

Lotor had already spent over an hour teasing him open with his nimble fingers, stroking against his prostate until he’d come twice before they had even begun to fuck.

Pleasure coiled tightly in his gut as Lotor continued to spear into him with slow, calculated thrusts. He released Lance’s wrist, sparing a moment to caress it with gentle fingers before he squeezed Lance’s hip, pulling him back tighter against his body. Lotor ground his cock deep inside Lance and he could just feel the beginning swell of the base. Lotor pressed his palm flat against Lance’s abdomen as he ground his hips in a tight circle, lighting Lance up inside like a livewire. Lance could feel Lotor’s lips pulling into a wicked, self-satisfied grin against his neck.

“Ah! It’s—I can’t, _please_ ,” Lance begged, even as he tilted his hips and shifted back for more.

“You can, my pet,” Lotor assured in an amused tone. “You’ve done it before. You were made to take me, pretty boy.”

Lance trembled as he felt hot kisses and Lotor’s strange tongue teasing up and down his neck as his soft hands moved over Lance’s body. He grazed sharp canines against his skin, nipping him playfully. Lotor traced the line of Lance’s collarbone, while his other hand trailed down to wrap around Lance’s leaking cock.

Lance bit his lip and hummed in pleasure as Lotor stroked him in measured pulls. His thumb swiped over the head of his dick and spread his precome in lazy circles. Lance was so sensitive from the overstimulation and the multiple orgasms Lotor had already worked out of him, he didn’t think he could withstand Lotor’s teasing much longer.

“Tell me you can do it,” Lotor pressed, his voice rumbling into Lance’s damp skin. “How much you want it. I love hearing you beg for my cock, you always do it so sweetly.”

Lance nodded distractedly, dizzy with the floating feeling he always got when Lotor made him take the base of his alien dick. He was hardly twisting Lance’s arm to do it; Lance practically salivated at the sight of his massive dick every time he laid eyes on it. It was twice the length of the largest human cock he’d ever seen, and nearly as thick as his own hand when he made a fist.

After the first time, his fears and doubts faded to sheer lust for how full he was with Lotor’s cock stuffing his hole. He tingled with a shining sense of pride each time his body took it, stretching wide to accommodate something so decidedly inhuman.

Lotor canted his hips sharply to get his attention again, the edge of the swelled base teasing the swollen rim of Lance’s hole.

Lance’s breath caught in a gasp and he was distantly aware of Lotor’s low chuckle echoing in the room. He gave Lance’s dick another squeeze and trailed his other hand down to spread Lance’s cheeks. Lotor leaned back for a better view as he worked his cock in and out. The absence of his unnatural body heat made Lance’s skin pebble with goosebumps from the sudden chill. Lance felt Lotor’s fingers lightly teasing the edge of his rim, stretched nearly to its limit.

Lotor hummed in a pleased tone as he curled his body back around Lance’s. His silvery hair draped back around their bodies and tickled Lance’s stomach.

“My pretty pet,” he praised as he dropped a kiss to Lance’s temple. “Such a good boy for me.”

Lance felt a flush of heat rushing through him and he shivered, arching against his touch. Lotor knew all of his weaknesses to turn him into putty. He couldn’t resist the praise.

“Tell me,” Lotor reminded him before he pressed his face into the juncture of Lance’s neck and shoulder and took a deep inhale of Lance’s sweaty skin.

Lance’s lips twitched into an amused smirk when he felt the vibration of Lotor purring where he had his face buried in Lance’s neck. He shifted up onto his knees so that he could sink back more easily onto the thick base with the help of Lotor’s hands supporting his hips. His thighs felt wobbly, but he trusted Lotor to hold him up; it was easy for him, Lance weighed practically nothing to him.

“Love the way your cock fills me up,” Lance started in a breathless rush as he rose up and began to sink back down on Lotor’s slick dick, groaning at the feel of it as he sat back. “You make me so wet inside and you always make it so good.”

Lotor’s purring increased, his hands flexing once on Lance’s hips. Lance rose again and sank further this time, thrusting his hips down harder.

“Wish you could be in me always,” Lance admitted, his face feeling hot with the embarrassment of the truth behind the statement. He heard Lotor make an amused sound. “I’d wrap my legs around you and keep you in me all day.”

Lotor growled playfully and nipped at Lance’s neck, soothing the sharp sting with his forked tongue as he sucked the beginnings of a new mark into Lance’s skin to match the others that dotted his body.

“Need you deeper,” Lance breathed as he thrust down hard again, grinning in delirious delight when the thick base popped past his throbbing rim.

Lance cried out and tipped his head back against Lotor’s shoulder. Lotor wrapped both arms around him and held him tightly as he ground his hips against Lance’s ass.

“So good for me, Lance,” Lotor praised in a deep rumble.

Lance clenched his hole around Lotor’s dick and he took immense pleasure in the way it made Lotor shudder and groan under his breath. He was never as vocal or as messy as Lance was — he always held up his composure in even their most vigorous romps. Lance always savored the few tells he had when his composure broke.

“Look at you, my pretty Blue Paladin, you sit so well on my cock.” Lotor nuzzled against the side of his neck and Lance tilted his head to give him more room to scent him.

They stayed still like that with Lotor grinding against Lance for a few moments before Lotor slowly shifted until he was rocking his hips up into Lance in a steady pace. Each of his sharp thrusts sent shockwaves of pleasure through Lance’s nerve endings as he edged closer and closer to his release. Lotor grunted and clamped his teeth over Lance’s shoulder possessively while he fucked into Lance’s hole. Lotor’s natural lubrication slicked the way enough for his base to slide easily enough, and each time it stretched Lance’s hole he couldn’t hold back a high pitched keen.

“Fuck! Lotor, it’s—I—” Lance babbled in a high-pitched cry, reaching back to hold onto any part of Lotor he could reach as he spiraled closer and closer.

“Yes, pet. I know,” Lotor grunted in response, thrusting even sharper and spearing into Lance’s prostate.

Lance gave a long shout and sagged back against Lotor as he crested the edge and felt his orgasm washing over him, making his whole body tingle with pleasure as his dick spurted pearly streaks of come across the bed sheets. Lotor kept rocking into him, his hold tightening on Lance. The only sign that he was close was the low growls he emitted until he thrust in and seized up, crushing Lance to his chest as he let out a pleased sigh. Lance felt the burning hot pulse of his come pumping into him in seemingly endless waves.

They remained still, both panting heavily as their releases faded. Lotor’s forehead dropped to Lance’s shoulder and his hand lowered to absently caress Lance’s belly. He felt so full of come that he was sure when he looked down his stomach would be protruding, like he’d eaten too much food. When he looked, though, it was still flat and lithe. Lotor shifted and Lance could feel it inside of his hole, leaking around the edges of Lotor’s cock as it slowly softened.

“Look at what a mess you are now, my pet,” Lotor said as he leaned back to pull out.

There was a rush of come that went with Lotor, and then a slow ooze as it seeped out of him. Lance jumped when Lotor wiped two fingers up his thigh to gather up his own come and pushed it inside of Lance’s fluttering hole, barely plugging him back up. Lance’s cock gave a feeble twitch of interest.

“Mm, maybe next time we can find a way to stop you up afterwards,” Lotor commented distractedly as he pumped his fingers in and out in a slow drag. Lance hummed in assent, and winced when his ass felt over-sensitive. Lotor pulled his fingers away to stroke Lance’s flank comfortingly. “Come on, lovely, let’s get you cleaned up.”

Lotor stood and stretched, towering over Lance until he leaned down to scoop him up into his arms in one easy, graceful motion. Lotor carried Lance into the bathroom, humming under his breath.

Lance snaked his arms up around Lotor’s neck and tugged him down for a kiss, shivering when Lotor’s forked tongue curled around his and stroked it teasingly. Lotor stood there in the middle of his private bathroom, kissing Lance for long minutes before he got them both settled into a warm bath full of scented perfumes and oils.

Lotor pulled Lance back to sit on his lap and nuzzled against him. “My pretty.”

“Yeah, yeah, your ‘ _pretty_ ’,” Lance agreed, rolling his eyes at the endearment while he secretly preened on the inside.

He relaxed back into Lotor’s embrace and sighed contentedly while Lotor stroked and caressed him, taking care to clean him and pamper his pet.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments + Kudos are ♥ | Come say hi on [Tumblr](http://starboysinspace.tumblr.com)!


End file.
